The subject matter disclosed herein relates to capacitor monitoring, and more particularly, to monitoring health of capacitors in a capacitor bank.
Capacitor banks may be used for a variety of purposes in power systems, such as regulating reactive power/voltage level, reducing harmonics, and the like. For example, a power grid may include one or more inductive loads, such as appliances, motors, and the like, that result in reactive power flow. The reactive power may reduce the quality of power delivered to loads on the power grid. As such, substations, for example, may include one or more capacitor banks to regulate the reactive power, thereby improving the quality of power provided to the loads.
However, the capacitor bank may wear over time due to various factors, such as insulation deterioration, overheating, and aging, among others. As such, wear to the capacitor banks may reduce the reliability of the power system. Accordingly, improved systems and techniques for monitoring capacitor banks are desirable.